ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penalty is Pinball
The Penalty is Pinball (ついに龍あらわる!, Tsui ni Doragon Arawaru!; lit. "The Dragon Finally Appears!") is the eleventh episode of Dragon Ball and the eleventh episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary The episodes starts off with Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong trapped in Emperor Pilaf's castle. Emperor Pilaf now has six of the seven Dragon Balls. Not knowing that Goku had the four star Dragon Dall, Emperor Pilaf sent Mai and Shu to search the Dragon Ball Gang's hovercar for the seventh ball. While Goku and Yamcha try to punch their way out of their prison, they soon find out that they are being watched, by none other than Emperor Pilaf himself. Bulma then makes fun of Emperor Pilaf and is grabbed by one of his machine claws. For doing that Emperor Pilaf was going to give Bulma the treatment. Trying to make it sound scary, he blew Bulma a kiss, then threw her back in her prison with the others. Emperor Pilaf then decides to gas them with yellow #3. Then he walks in their prison and becomes a victim of his own plan. Mai and Shu walk in gas masks and search Goku for the last Dragon Ball. Not long after they take the Dragon Ball, Emperor Pilaf wakes up. They then go outside to summoned the Dragon. Clumsily leaving the prison door open, the gang walks out to then stumble over Emperor Pilaf. They are chasing Emperor Pilaf when they walk into a giant pinball machine. They end up running from a giant pinball to get back to the same place they started from. Goku then uses the Kamehameha Wave on the wall. But, he only made a little hole big enough for Oolong and Puar to shapeshift into bats and fly through. So they do. Emperor Pilaf has now summoned the Dragon. Thus ends the episode. Battles Emperor Pilaf vs. Bulma Voice cast Differences from the manga Filler *The scene of Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar running away from the giant pinball. Edits Visual Edits *Oolong in bat form has a penis in the uncensored version, this is removed for TV airings. Scene Removals *The scene where Bulma shows the middle finger to Emperor Pilaf while being captured was removed from the Ocean Group dub. *A scene where Yamcha freaks out from Bulma exposing her cleavage while waking up Goku is removed from the Ocean Group dub and the English TV broadcast. Trivia *Pilaf manipulating the a pinball via piano is a reference to Elton John in the film Tommy. Emperor Pilaf's outfit is based on the one Elton John wears in the film as well. *This is the first physical appearance of Shenron. *Pilaf's comment about being called 'Shirley' is a possible reference to the movie Airplane!. *The scene where Bulma, Goku, Yamcha and the others were being chased by a pinball may be a reference to Indiana Jones. Gallery 180px-Pilaf blowning a kiss.jpg|The "treatment" 140px-Yamcha'sEyes.png|Yamcha upon seeing Bulma's cleavage 140px-Shenrondebut.jpg|Shenron rising Category:Needs Links Category:Needs Work Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Canonical Pages Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito